


Destinato a lui

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il mondo della magia si basa sulle terribili leggi legate ai legami d’anima.Harry scoprirà che il suo Soulmate è una persona completamente inaspettata.“Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 20. Possono sentire ciò che prova l'altro grazie al vento.





	1. Chapter 1

Destinato a lui

Harry si piegò in avanti, guardando Hermione sfogliare velocemente le pagine del libro magico davanti a lei e la guardò negando il capo e sbuffando.

“Quindi non ci sono possibilità di nulla osta?” domandò Ron, con espressione seria.

Hermione sospirò pesantemente.

“Qualcosa del genere: la morte” mormorò roca.

Potter deglutì rumorosamente, impallidendo.

“Nel senso che se il Soulmates è vissuto secoli prima sei come libero” disse Hermione.

Harry scosse il capo.

< Resta sempre la solita > rifletté.

Ron si guardò intorno, osservando la biblioteca.

“Puoi comportarti come un babbano e sposare chi ti pare e piace” disse. Giocherellò con lobo del suo orecchio arrossato. “Guarda, Harry, che esiste il divorzio anche per noi maghi” lo rassicurò.

Harry lo guardò in tralice, rispondendo: “Sì, dopo che si è stati obbligati a sposare il proprio soulmates e dargli almeno un erede”.

< Almeno non devi provare finché non è un maschio e non devi ritentarci se al bambino succede qualche incidente. Non oso immaginare quante prove si sarebbe costretti a fare altrimenti in alcune casi.

Poi se sei sterile basta una pozione. Hanno una pozione per tutto su queste cose! Poi non ne hanno inventata una per far ricrescere le ossa che non ti faccia patire le pene dell’inferno > rifletté.

“Harry, chi non lo fa, viene ucciso. Se ti rifiuti, uccideranno entrambi” gli ricordò Hermione

< Non importa se l’erede nasce morto o si ha un aborto spontaneo, l’importante è non procurarsi l’aborto e portare avanti la gravidanza, anche a rischio della propria vita >. Continuò a pensare Harry.

“Harry, c’è di peggio. Pensa quando il dominante è la donna e il sottomesso è l’uomo. Esattamente come per quando sono due uomini o due donne, bisogna utilizzare pozioni e incantesimi” disse Hermione.

Harry grugnì:

“Odio i miei sedici anni”.

Ron guardò Hermione sfogliare il libro e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Harry, c’è a chi è andata peggio! Sul serio! La mia prozia dovette sposare un sessantenne come soulmates” borbottò.

“Anche lì direi che ci vogliono le pozioni” brontolò Harry.

< Io volevo fosse Ginny! Ginny voleva essere la mia soulmates! Non è giusto! > pensò.

“Lo sposi, gli dai un figlio e vi lasciate” disse Hermione, chiudendo il libro di scatto con un tonfo.

“Herm…” sussurrò Ron rabbrividendo. “Immaginati un esercito di marmocchi col naso adunco” gemette.

“Grazie Ron, questo sì che mi rassicura” sibilò Harry.

< Poteva andarmi peggio solo in due casi. Fosse stato un Malfoy o Voldemort in persona > pensò.

“Ha anche detto che puoi tradirlo sia prima che dopo il matrimonio. Ti sta lasciando più libero possibile!” gli ricordò Hermione.

La direttrice della biblioteca li richiamò facendo un lungo: “_Ssssh_”.

Harry si sfilò gli occhiali dalla montatura tonda, e si strofinò la mano sul viso, rispondendo:

“Il concepimento mi preoccupa, Herm. A voi due è andata bene, siete l’uno il soulmates dell’altro”.

“Peccato che io stessi con Lavanda e lei avesse una cotta per Malfoy” ricordò Ron, togliendosi qualcosa dall’occhio.

“Non avevo una cotta per Malfoy” ringhiò Hermione, trattenendosi a stento dall’urlare. Serrò i pugni e, calmandosi, proseguì: “Pansy l’aveva, ed è disperata che lui sia finisco con Astoria. Neanche la conosceva, era di Corvonero e non si erano mai neanche parlati”.

Harry fissò i disegni sul soffitto della biblioteca.

_Harry rabbrividì, seduto sul sedile, aveva il cappello rosa sulla testa._

_“De-dev’esserci un errore…” esalò, tremante. “… la mia vita non può dipendere da un cappello, in fondo…”._

_“Io non sbaglio mai. Ripeto: Severus Piton!” trillò. Aveva la stoffa segnata da delle ricuciture ed i suoi occhi brillavano._

_Piton si alzò in piedi dal tavolo dei professori e lo colpì con entrambe le mani aperte._

_“Non può essere Potter” disse secco._

“Neanche il professore voleva crederci. Io gli ho fatto notare che doveva scoprirlo ai suoi sedici anni chi era, ma mi hanno risposto che quando il soulmates non è ancora nato viene semplicemente risposto così, senza nome e cognome” raccontò Harry, giocherellando con l’orecchio.

Hermione si sporse e gli accarezzò la mano.

“Harry, le leggi della magia si basano su queste unioni d’anima. Pensa ai magonò. Loro nascono privi di poteri proprio perché senza soulmates…”.

“I nati babbani come lei assumono i poteri proprio perché hanno un soulmates” s’inserì Ron

Hermione annuì ed espirò pesantemente, proponendogli: “Harry, abbiamo due possibilità. O prendi una pozione per una volta che ti cancella la memoria alla fine e via, o cerchiamo di addolcire il professore”.

“Per quanto mi lusinghi l’idea della pozione, penso sarebbe crudele. Non solo la magia ha scelto un soulmates con la faccia del suo peggior rivale, del bullo che lo seviziava a scuola, ma anche dell’uomo che gli ha portato via la donna che amava. Per sbaglio sono stato nella sua testa quando tentava di allenarmi per la legimanzia…” mormorò.

< Io ho sempre pensato che mi guardasse fisso per odio, invece cercava lei nel mio viso. Tutti mi hanno sempre detto che avevo gli occhi di mia madre. Lui era famelico di un altro sguardo, di vederli ancora.

Ecco perché mi salvava! Lui mi odia per riflesso, e mi cerca sempre per riflesso! Forse è crudele anche per me sia il mio soulmates. Per lui sarò sempre e solo il figlio dei miei genitori > pensò.

“Ora capisco perché non poteva insegnartela, eravate soulmates… Peccato che conoscendolo non ti chiederà scusa per averti detto che non sei capace di impararla” disse Hermione. Negò col capo, dando vita ad una cascata di riccioli castani dai riflessi ramati.

“Già. Il fatto è che lui era innamorato di mia madre e ogni volta che mi guarda negli occhi vede lei” ammise Harry, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare.

“Allora è deciso, lo aiuteremo a diventare il tuo tipo. Cominceremo col fargli fare uno shampoo” pianificò Ron con tono combattivo.

Gli altri due ridacchiarono piano.

< Sono i migliori amici che si possono avere. Mi seguiranno persino in questa crociata > pensò.

***************

Harry era seduto sul bordo della finestra del dormitorio.

Gli altri giovani Grifondoro respiravano pesantemente, dormendo, alcuni di loro russavano, Ron si agitava scalciando le tende intorno al suo letto.

Harry accarezzava la testa di Edvige, sentiva le piume candide di lei morbide sotto le dita, e guardava i fiocchi di neve cadere. Socchiuse la finestra, il vento gelido lo investì, facendolo rabbrividire.

< Voglio avere la prova del nove. I Soulmates sentono quello che prova l’altro grazie al vento. Come se i loro sentimenti venissero portati dal vento > pensò.

Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, sentendo il vento gelido pizzicargli le guance, infilarsi tra i suoi vestiti.

Edvige spiccò il volo e uscì dalla finestra, sorvolando il manto candido che copriva Hogwarts.

_“Silente…” esalò Piton, rosso in volto._

_Il preside lo accarezzava delicatamente, passandogli le dita anziane sul marchio nero del braccio._

_“Ti ricordi perché mi hai promesso eterna fedeltà?” domandò._

_Severus stava abbandonato sul letto, in parte coperto dalla stoffa rosa delle lenzuola. _

_“Per lei” biascicò._

_“Dopo tutto questo tempo?” gli domandò Silente, passandogli le mani tra i capelli mori._

_“Sempre” esalò Severus, serrandogli occhi._

_“Ti capisco. Io e il mio _soulmates_ eravamo più che anime legate. Fratelli, amanti, motivo di vita l’uno dell’altro. Sei sicuro che in Lily già non lo cercassi?” domandò Severus, accarezzandogli l’interno della coscia._

_Severus arrossì, abbassò lo sguardo e si fissò il marchio nero. “N-non posso… adesso non posso lasciarlo… diventare per finta un Mangiamorte. Fare il doppio gioco mi sembrerebbe tradire ancora Lily…”._

_Albus si mise a cavalcioni su di lui. “Ti chiederanno di fare un voto infrangibile. Se rifiuterai, Draco morirà. O peggio, sarà costretto a uccidermi”. Gli morse la spalla sentendolo gemere. “Io sto già morendo. Uccidermi sarà il tuo unico modo per salvare Harry, fidati._

_“A-Albus!” gridò Severus, mentre l’altro gli spalancava le gambe._

Harry sgranò gli occhi e cadde dalla finestra con un tonfo, gemendo.

“Potter! Smettila con le tue allucinazioni e la tua dannata cicatrice quando si dorme!” gli gridò un compagno di stanza.

“Stai zitto! Ti ricordo che l’ultima volta che hai trattato male Harry, il professor Piton ha tolto cento punti a Grifondoro” gli ricordò un altro.

Neville raggiunse Harry e lo aiutò a rialzarsi. “Ti sei fatto male?” gli domandò.

Ron iniziò a sbadigliare, cercando di svegliarsi, con la faccia sonnolenta.

Harry avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio di Neville.

“Dobbiamo trovare un modo per sconfiggere…”. Iniziò a dire.

Neville annuì, facendogli sapere: “L’esercito di Silente sarà sempre dalla tua parte per abbattere TU-SAI-CHI… Io soprattutto”.


	2. L’incontro tra Soulmaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus e Harry scoprono di essere Soulmates.  
"Questa storia partecipa alla Valentine's Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone".  
Prompt:  
5 - DNA!AU (Un test del DNA ti indica chi è la tua anima gemella)  
Scritta per Parolando di WW.  
Prompt: Fasi, Nemico, Incontrare, Operazioni!

L’incontro tra Soulmaters

Severus chiuse gli occhi e reclinò la testa all’indietro.

< Lily amava James, era lui il suo soulmates. Erano una famigliola così perfetta ed io l’ho odiata con tutte le mie forze >. Serrò gli occhi con forza. < Il vento portava le loro emozioni da uno all’altro, in un legame infinito. Si percepivano e pensavano sempre.

Poco importava che da bambini lei fosse stata la mia migliore amica e quel maiale mi avesse seviziato come bullo per anni.

Ho maledetto la loro progenie e…

Ed ora mi tocca sposare Potter e avere dei figli con lui. Volevo che Lily fosse mia sposa, non volevo che suo figlio, l’erede di James, il moccioso con la stessa faccia del padre, fosse la mia mogliettina > pensò, facendo una smorfia.

“Non mi fido di cappelli magici e profezie. Perciò ho controllato nell’unico modo in cui si può essere sicuri di essere soulmates” borbottò.

< Potrei vomitare > si disse tra sé e sé.

“Ossia?” domandò Sirius.

< Come vorrei fartela pagare, ‘Mocciosus’. Sei sempre tu la causa dei problemi > pensò.

Piton sospirò.

“L’esame del DNA”. Si alzò dal divanetto su cui era accomodato e si avvicinò al proprio camino. Si posò col braccio contro il marmo e abbassò lo sguardo, osservando le fiamme.

< Ho sentito dire che questa pratica babbana è la più sicura per avere la certezza ogni ragionevole dubbio. Anche se i babbani non hanno ancora capito di cosa si tratta, a loro non capita > pensò Black.

“… E?” lo incalzò.

“Ha confermato” gemette Piton.

< Harry ha gli occhi di sua madre, gli stessi occhi di Lily. Per proteggerli ho fatto di tutto, ed ora sarò io a privarli della purezza > pensò.

“Come suo padrino, ho pensato che potessi aiutarlo in questo difficile momento” disse atono.

Black fece una smorfia.

“A questo punto, avrei preferito esserlo io. Sarei stato comunque meglio rispetto a te” abbaiò.

*****

Fuori dalla finestra si alzavano delle nuvole di fumo nero.

Harry guardava le torri della ciminiera della fabbrica che le producevano, stagliandosi nel cielo uggioso.

“Per la nostra convivenza, Potter, dovranno essere sancite e seguite alcune regole” esordì Severus.

Harry si voltò verso di lui, che stava accomodato nella sua poltrona.

“Po-possiamo andare… per _fasi_? Mi devo abituare” gemette. Si strinse la spalla ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< Ho quasi nostalgia dei Dursley > rifletté.

Piton incrociò le braccia al petto, i capelli mori gli ricadevano ai lati del suo viso adunco e pallido.

“D’accordo. Possiamo trovare un punto d’accordo. Non voglio esserti nemico” disse.

Harry si avvicinò di un passo a lui.

< Se il _nemico_, quello vero, non avesse attaccato Hogwarts, non saremmo costretti a rintanarci qui a casa sua.

Avrei preferito nascondermi all’Ordine, però il mio padrino ha proposto di cercare di conoscere meglio il mio Soulmates. Sembrava più schifato di me all’idea > pensò. Fece un altro passo.

“Neanche io voglio esserle _nemico_, professore” disse.

Severus lo guardò avanzare verso di lui. Incontrò i suoi occhi verde smeraldo, liquidi, dietro gli occhiali tondi e avvertì una fitta al cuore.

Harry si grattò la cicatrice a forma di saetta, sussurrando: “Lei davvero vuole dei… figli?”.

“Sono il migliore pozionista in vita. Puoi stare tranquillo. Però, per ogni evenienza, ho messo insieme la migliore equipe di medici del San Mungo di origine babbana. Che sia per delle _operazioni_ o per la magia, tutto andrà bene” lo rassicurò Severus.

< Lui è come me, è cresciuto tra il mondo della magia e quello… mi verrebbe da dire della ‘realtà’. La magia mi è sempre sembrato un sogno > pensò Harry.

La mano di Harry sfiorò quella di Piton.

Severus mugolò, sentendo una sensazione di piacere invaderlo e si abbandonò sulla poltrona.

< Cos’è questo? > si domandò.

_Harry era seduto sul davanzale della finestra. Allungò le mani e sussurrò al vento: “Volevo così tanto _incontrare_ qualcuno che mi facesse sentire speciale. Per tutti sono il prescelto, ma nessuno vuole conoscere Harry… il vero Harry”._

Harry si sedette sulle gambe di Piton e si appallottolò su di lui.

“Da domani parleremo dello ‘spazio privato’” borbottò Severus. Guardò il ragazzino raggomitolato addormentarsi e sospirò.

“… Da domani… oggi riposa… Harry” sussurrò.

Potter sorrise.


End file.
